User talk:Devilmanozzy
Uh... sure? I don't have a problem, but I'm not the one who created the Wiki =) CrystalCore from the Gradius Homeworld created it. Check Here. By and by, is this a Wiki tied to ShootTheCore? GrandViper 04:05, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Hahahaha, I do know exactly what you mean. I and a few others are trying to manage another Wiki for Fraxy called the Fraxy Compendium Redux, there are several versions of it (it's a long story...) and the community just moved so it's a tad messy. I would be glad to help you out over there. =) GrandViper 05:45, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Are you asking him where the data is coming from? If so, then I think I have a site that someone made (in Jap) that lists most of the Gradius bosses. I have a translated list. GrandViper 01:39, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Hmmm..... I just found a page listing Nemesis '90 Cheats and some boss names... Look here. This is for Konami MSX Cheats: Here. A list of more Gradius games: Here. And finally... the site he's probably referencing: Most Gradius Bosses GrandViper 02:32, 5 December 2008 (UTC) I'll consider it, but I'll give CrystalCore a little longer. I don't want to cause a problem if there doesn't have to be... Already dealing with a situation involving lot's of moving. GrandViper 22:53, 9 December 2008 (UTC) You know, I was just thinking about whether I retconned my stance on the Gradius 2/Nemesis 2 issue... GrandViper 04:02, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Very much so. The logo looks nice and clean. Good job as always. GrandViper 21:37, 1 March 2009 (UTC) It's not that I didn't want to be a mod... I just didn't realize how much I'd done. --NARFNra 05:20, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Very well, NARFNra will be upgraded. =) GrandViper 23:53, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I have no idea Do whatever you want, but you should probably ask GrandViper too. --NARFNra 21:42, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Hey Doc Original post :Hey, Devilmanozzy! I'm glad to hear you're interested in the data I've tossed up for G-Type concerning the Darius Bydo! I think the information is probably best suited for the respective boss pages of the Darius Wiki since G-Type is a Gradius/''R-Type'' hybrid, so I can probably swing by and toss the information up there if you'd like. Alternately, you can take the information (and sprites, if you want) yourself and put it where you think it should go. To be honest, G-Type is the main reason I started looking into the Darius series of games, but I do really like what I've found overall! The Darius series is a very fun and interesting series of games. :Again, thanks for your interest! It's nice to know my work is appreciated. X3 00:06, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Shoot Em Up things Hello Dev. I'm trying to change the Monaco.css file so that the MyHome tabs look correct, but no matter what I do no changes are made even after recaching. Also, I'm going to add the wiki to WikiIndex to boost scope. GrandViper Hacked? Someone came on and decided it was a fun idea to create crap pages. According to the logs, they were never created. They are Option Hunter, Storm Assault, and Salamander 3. The person was banned for 100 years. If there was information in there before, I cannot find it. GrandViper 21:55, November 4, 2009 (UTC)